


Weird

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like a weirdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

The sound of the old teacher droning on about evolution and stupidity and the economic downwards spiral was going in one ear and out the other as you stared at the green skinned kid a couple seats away from you.

 

He didn't look _normal_. As you continue to stare on, eyes starting to feel dry, something hits the back of your head (paper ball probably) and you make a sound of surprise that causes everyone, including the green kid, to look at you.

 

Ms. Bitters makes it worse. "If you're done making angry monkey noises, we could finish this lesson."

 

Forty minutes of an awkward class period later, the bell rings for lunch. Everyone runs out. Dib and Gaz are stragglers. Zim is the last to leave...besides you. Because he got shoved and fell on the floor on his way getting to the door. Dib and Gaz walk on his back and head on their way, not waiting for the poor kid to move. Gaz doesn't seem to notice and Dib looks pretty smug.

 

"Stupid human slurg buckets..."

 

"You okay, Zim?" You offer a hand to the glaring dude, not taking his hateful glance seriously when he says no.

 

"Keep those filthy, squishy hands away from me!"

 

You look at him incredulously before actually checking them. They are fine. "What are you talking...about?" When you look up, he's gone.

 

Running out of class, you see him stomping his way down the hall, in the direction of the cafeteria like everyone else. Was all that really necessary?

 

"Zim! Wait up!"

 

You watch Zim for the rest of the day and end up following him on his way home. This is your first time doing so. Your plans are almost foiled when a car comes for him a mile and a half away from the school. He gets in and slams the door and the car speeds off. You memorize the tag, keep running and watch what direction it goes in. 

 

You are now glad red lights exist so you can catch your breath.

 

Eventually, when you do actually get to his...little house, you hide behind his neighbor's car. Two lanky...people...a mother and father get out of the car weirdly and follow the cranky kid inside the house. You see a glimpse of light green and doggy ears as a high pitched voice is there to greet him to which he frankly yells at and tells them to shut up.

 

You wait behind the car, thinking about what you might say. When you are finished, 30 minutes have passed. You must become best friends and then get him to like, like you.

 

Walking up to his lawn proves to be the hardest thing to do and not just because you're nervous. The nomes on his lawn actually freaking moved and turn their stoney stare in your direction. Their eyes glow red as you inch further up the path way to his front door. Before you know it, you're screaming and there's a net over you, trapping you to the ground.

 

Alarms go off and the same light green shows up; the dog. That doesn't help your case of being scared pantsless. It's on hind legs and running towards you, unblinking and jumping excitedly, his high pitched rambling is confusing and at the same time cute. And what the heck, talking dogs exist?

 

"WHO DARES STEP FOOT ON MY---WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" That same voice, that you've heard screech at Dib multiple times at school is immediately recognised before you blink your eyes open. "HUMAN, WHY HAVE YOU FOLLOWED ME." He's over you now, looking angry and suspicious. _He's so cute_. Even though he has no nose. "...are you a spy?"

 

"Uh...no. I-I just want to hang out or something."

 

He looks utterly confused for a moment before the usually look of distain comes into play. " _Hang out_? WHY WOULD I 'HANG OUT' WITH YOU, YOU--YOU--"

 

"Zim, calm down.." The intentional fear is gone and now his yelling has become annoying. The neighbors are probably watching with judgeful eyes from out their windows.

 

"NO, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU BAG OF PINK FLESH. LEAVE AT ONCE."

 

"I would consider it if I wasn't trapped in a net."

 

"...oh. GIR UNWRAP HER." His command is directed to the dog thing still jumping up and down.

 

"OK!!!" You cringe at the perkiness as the dog tries to pull the net from around you. After he's done he asks if he can keep you to which you find somewhat unnerving. Zim rolls his eyes and yells at him to get back in the house. He then becomes the saddest talking dog you've ever seen.

 

"Now leave and never come back! Or I'll turn you into a weenie!"

 

Weirdest threat ever. You smile. "I'll come back tomorrow."

 

You receive a death glare which is probably a declaration of war but you feel the opposite of fear. Before you walk off his lawn, you hug him with unimaginable quickness and run away. If he wasn't screaming loud enough before he is now.


End file.
